Ares (The Vagrant Soldier Ares)
Summary Ares of the Temple Mercenaries, whose real name is Sebastian but was given the name Ares by his master, was born to a rich lord named Kaiser and his mistress. After the death of his father, the lord's wife and son, due to greed wanted to eliminate Ares and his mother, so they instigated an assassination attempt on them. They hired an assassin named Alamoot the Quick to kill Ares and his mother. After running for a while, Ares' mother was killed and Ares hits his head after falling off a cliff and loses the memory of his past. Luckily, Ares is saved by Kiron, who then trains him in the way of the swordsman. After a couple years of training under Kiron, the swordsman known as the Red-Eyed Swordsman challenges Kiron to a duel and kills him and at the same time cuts out Ares' right eye and takes the sword of Ares' master, which was supposed to be passed down to Ares. Bent on revenge, Ares promises that he would avenge his master. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ares (nickname) Origin: The Vagrant Soldier Ares Gender: Male Age: About 18 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Can defeat characters like Kentaro) Speed: Subsonic (Faster than Kentaro) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (On par with his attacks) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Being the apprentice of the Master Swordsman of Chronos named Kiron, Ares was taught the skills of a swordsman by Kiron, who was named the Swordsman of the Wind for the sound made by his blade as he fought. Ares is undoubtedly a very accomplished swordsman for his age, evident by the fact that he can go toe-to-toe with experts who have way more experience than he does. Even at a young age, while training under Kiron, Kiron would make Ares fight and kill adult swordsmen who wanted to duel Kiron. He is quick on his feet and he's very acrobatic as he was able to scale the walls of the castle in Minos with Ariadne on his back. Ares even uses these skills in fights so that he can find and exploit openings in his opponents' defenses. Ares can also choose to fight dirty or clean depending on how his opponent is fighting. He would either use the items or tools in the vicinity to fight his opponents in a "dirty" fight or use just his sword in a "clean" fight. When fighting against inexperienced fighters, Ares will never use his sword and he will only either use punches or kicks to defeat his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:The Vagrant Soldier Ares Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9